


Ms. Superwoman and Mr. Death

by drakonlily



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo never liked heroes and Markus isn't the sort to like holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Superwoman and Mr. Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neko_chelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neko_chelle).



"We wish you a merry Christmas-"

"I don't like Christmas!"

"I don't like your face!" a scuffle ensued "-AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kurdy finished the lyrics with Jeremiah in a headlock. The smaller man flailed, though his cuffs to the back of Kurdy's head didn't seem to be doing much damage. Considering the relationship between the two, it was doubtful that Jeremiah wanted to harm Kurdy.

"Owwww oww hey, Kurdy, I need air to live, man!" Then Jeremiah managed to wiggle his hand under his friend's coat and pinched his side. The pinch turned into a rather serious tickle and the two fell to the floor.

"What in the HELL is going on here?!" Markus Alexander was not in the best of moods. The holidays weren't very easy for most people at Thunder Mountain. They were peppered with loss and the tinsel and the lights were a mask for a lot of the lies, hurt, and desperation. Markus had always been a bit of a bear to deal with over the season.

Jeremiah had a hold of Kurdy's leg and he looked up, face contorted in a childish display of being caught. "Passin' on the holiday cheer, Markus, come down and have a carol."

"I don't _do_ carols and you shouldn't either. How much stuff did you waste making… are those popcorn chains?"

"Sure 'nough are, sweetness." Theo stepped from behind the tree where she had been trying to remain stoic.

"Who let her ass in here?" Markus hissed.

"My ass isn't the only present I brought!" She placed a hand on her thin hip and wiggled a bit. "Come on, have some fun, it's supposed to be happy an' shit."

"You cause any trouble and I swear to god I'll shoot you myself." Markus slammed his palms against the railing and turned on heel. "And keep it down!" His door slammed harshly.

"Someone's man panties are in a twist." Theo commented.

"He watched someone die." Kurdy responded by means of an explanation. Certainly he had his own problems with Markus, no one on the mountain got along a hundred percent. It was quite the dysfunctional unit; however they all managed to be alive still. Instead of allowing her to retort, Kurdy then turned to Jeremiah. "How about you tell 'em about Captain Iron, again?"

-+-

Theo didn't quite care about some dumbass who was going to die because he thought he was invincible. At least, that's what she told everyone as she stole someone's cigarettes and made her way outside. The owner of the cigarettes could be paid back later, if they caught her. If not, oh well. If it wasn't nailed down, she always said.

Truth of the matter was that Theo didn't like any stories where the hero died. Heroes weren't supposed to die, not after they saved their sisters from being raped. Heroes were supposed to ride off into the sunset after saving the day while everyone cheered. Heroes were supposed to make you safe.

That was why heroes were stupid and Theo hated them anyway. She just hated them more when they had the foolishness to die. She remembered when she was a kid; a comic book came out, in it this big hero died. Everyone talked about it and she listened. She didn't want the other kids to know she would sneak into the comic shops to read them.

There had been a time where Theo loved heroes. They made her world seem less dangerous. When she settled between the rows of shelves to read the comic sans letters and admire the coloring and lines the world wasn't that bad at all. There were heroes out there, somewhere, and if she ever needed them, they'd be there. Heroes, she had figured, were very busy, but when she really needed one, Theo would have one.

When she finished that particular comic, Theo swore off them forever. She cried. They were supposed to be real. Heroes were supposed to be there to save people. People always needed saving. If there were heroes, she wouldn't have had to save herself all those years ago.

Heroes were stupid. Getting people all hoped up and believing in them before they end up not being heroic at all. Before they end up just wanting that one thing, or worse, they end up wanting fame. At least people who wanted sex wanted something tangible.

She was deep in thought, her boots making crisp, shulking sounds in the snow when she saw Markus. Theo tilted her head and watched.

-+-

Markus pulled out a sheet of paper that he'd obviously had for a long time, he folded it and unfolded it and shook it. Though Theo had teased Markus about his uptight manner and his rather stick-in-ass manner of speech giving, she never pictured he'd be nervous talking to thin air.

"I remember when you told me once, that being death incarnate-" he swallowed "-really was a bitch some days. I laughed at you when you said that. I mean, it seemed like every day of yours would be a bitch. I had you locked away like… some princess in a tower or something." He pulled a face. "Damns, that's cheesy."

"I was gonna say tha same thing." Theo responded.

Markus spun, his hand was on the butt of his gun that was tucked in the back of his pants.

If it had been the past, where she believed in superheroes and remembered the street across from her home, Theo would have laughed at a scrawny white boy pulling a gun. She would have threatened him, even as a child. But the Big Death gave even little white boys bite. She lifted her hands. "I wasn't followin' ya. I just didn't feel right listenin'. Sounded private."

"Like you care about privacy. You're just ferreting out weaknesses." He folded the letter again and pulled out a lighter. Markus flicked the zippo a few times before the flame licked out in the cold. The scrap of paper took light quickly and blazed up to his hand. He flicked his wrist at the last moment and pitched the letter into the air.

Angry, Theo stomped down on the ashes. "Listen, you stuck up asshole. We all lost shit, we all _felt_ shit and we all have issues. You have no right to be a dick because someone you loved is dead. That club ran outta jackets a long ass time ago."

"Someone that loved me…" Markus looked at her foot. "She loved me." He swallowed and continued. "I fucking never really noticed it until she was gone, but she did everything for me, I was her entire world and she loved me."

"Then why ain't you happy? Ain't nobody loved me that sweet. An' if they did, I'd be singing to the moon." She snatched his zippo even though Theo had her own. She lit two cigarettes and handed one over.

Markus looked confused and he accepted.

"Wha, don't trust Miss Theo?"

"That's my lighter." He held out his hand. After she dropped it he shook his head. "Anything else?"

"I'm not a ferret. Those are nasty little rat looking things." She took a long drag and blew twin jets of smoke out of her nose. "And you ain't never had no fool sense anyway." She jammed her hands in her pockets. "Can we go in now, it's goddamn freezing."

Again, Markus looked at Theo. She cleared her throat and shifted. Markus smiled. "Maybe yeah. Ferrets are warm weather creatures."

"I may just leave your scrawny jackass self out here."

"It's my base."

"Just cause it's nailed down, sugar." She turned back to Thunder Mountain.

It dawned then, on Markus that she'd checked on him. "Happy Christmas, Theo."

Theo didn't acknowledge him.


End file.
